Nuestra vida
by Ires
Summary: Oneshot. Es sobre lo que imagino sobre ¿como decidió Katniss tener hijos? ¿como fue la relación de ellos? Tanto que escribir sobre ellos, pero bueno un poco entre el ultimo capitulo del Sinsajo y el Epilogo.


**Hola buenas noches, pues es mi primer y único fic sobre los Juegos del hambre, acabo de terminar de leerlos el fin de semana (record leí los tres en día y medio) pero creo que eso afecto mi imaginación y mis sueños porque he estado dandole vueltas a la historia tanto despierta como dormida, así que decidí escribir este fic con algunas escenas extras, aunque tome algunas de Sinsajo pero bueno, espero en verdad que les guste, es también mi primer fic en primera persona y tiene puntos de vista tanto de Katniss como de Peeta. **

**Una nota mas, hay un flash back lo puse porque es un recuerdo muy antiguo y dentro de este hay recuerdos entonces espero que no este muy revuelto, ahora si los dejo. **

**Discleimer: Los Juegos del Hambre son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

**NUESTRA VIDA. **

Me desperté agitada, no había ningún sonido alrededor Peeta continuaba durmiendo y su cálido abrazo me protegía, cerré los ojos intentando ver el sueño que me mantenía agitada, pero que no me había hecho gritar, pero no había nada, solo vacio en mis recuerdos, me moví con cuidado y miré al rubio a mi lado, podría decir que casi parecía aquel chico que gano hace 16 años los juegos del hambre, que casi dio su vida por mi en tantas ocasiones, acaricio su rostro y no hay marcas de malos sueños, poco a poco han ido desapareciendo tanto de él como de mi, pero aun siguen allí palpitando en algún lugar de nuestra mente, casi podría decir que han pasado siglos desde que todo termino pero las secuelas y las perdidas vivirán en nuestros corazones siempre.

Su piel es tersa como solía ser, aunque alrededor de sus ojos ya comenzaron a aparecer algunas pequeñas arrugas, miro mi mano en su rostro y la alianza alrededor de ella me recuerda que nos pertenecemos, que al final nuestra piel es muy parecida, aunque las cicatrices desaparecieron, pero por propia experiencia se que debajo de esa piel, aun hay cicatrices que siguen abiertas.

El amanecer está por iniciar, si fuera otro día quizá Peeta ya no estaría a su lado sino que se encontraría horneando pan en la vieja panadería que se reconstruyo después de la guerra, pero hoy no, ese día descansaba y siempre permanecíamos un par de horas acostados de más hasta que Sae nos llamaba a desayunar, pero tenía ganas de ir a cazar, hacia mucho que no iba a esa hora y era la mejor pues eso significaba volver antes de tiempo, me acerque a él y le bese suavemente los labios a lo que el me respondió y sonrió.

- ¿Es hora preciosa?

- No aun, vuelve a dormir iré al baño. – Se dio la vuelta y en un instante se vuelve a dormir, pero era justo después de años de pesadillas y noches de desvelo. Tomo mis cosas en silencio y me visto para salir, pero antes le dejo una nota en la almohada, espero volver antes de que despierte.

Al abrir la puerta el aroma a verano invade mis sentidos, el distrito 12 a cambiado sorprendentemente, desde que la minería dejo de ser prioridad y somos el distrito que se encarga de enviar plantas medicinales alrededor de Panem, podría decir que ha habido paz desde que la rebelión del Sinsajo derroco al Capitolio al presidente Snow, el simple hecho de recordar su nombre me revuelve las tripas, ahora el gobierno era una republica que vivía en paz e igualdad y los juegos del hambre solo son un recuerdo dentro de la educación.

Cruzo las calles silenciosas y veo las luces de la panadería encendidas, sonrió al chico del pan que está acarreando los costales de harina y pienso en aquel chico que me salvo la vida hace tanto tiempo con un par de hogazas de pan quemado. Apresuro mis pasos para llegar a la verja para salir al bosque, mientras antes terminara de cazar volvería a estar entre sus brazos, aceptando el fuego que solamente él puede proporcionarme.

El guardia nocturno me sonríe cuando me acerco para salir, no es una hora recomendable pues los animales están al acecho pero tengo ganas de comer algo fresco, no eso que venden en la carnicería y se que Sae estará agradecida al igual que Hamytch que debe estar durmiendo sobre la mesa de la cocina.

- Buen día Katniss ¿no podías dormir?

- Tengo ganas de cazar, volveré antes de que termine tu turno.

En unos minutos cruzo el cementerio que ya estaba cubierto de hermosas flores amarillas y blancas, que siempre me recordaran las vidas sacrificadas pero que nos han dado nueva vida, nos han llenado de libertad y de cosas que nunca pensé ver con mis propios ojos, que durante mucho tiempo solo fueron sueños que un par de niños sin padre decían mientras cazaban en el bosque.

El amanecer estaba despuntando los colores brillaban en el cielo y me detuve a contemplarlos un segundo, antes de iniciar mi caminata hacia el bosque, ese viejo bosque que durante mucho tiempo fue mi confidente, mi amigo, mi padre, el que guardaba mis secretos, aun después de que Gale desapareció de mi vida. Evocar su recuerdo aun era doloroso, recuerdo la última vez que hablamos, de hecho la última vez que nos vimos, aquel día que me destruyo y casi me lleva a la locura, recuerdo su última conversación con Peeta, ambos decidiendo con quien me quedaría, hiriendo mi corazón con sus palabras, que al final sabía que eran verdad, el verlo desaparecer aquella vez en la puerta de la trampa del Capitolio y su rostro en el televisor como nuevo gobernador del distrito 2 acompañado de una mujer, pero yo había elegido, estar al borde de la locura, pasear por ella y regodearme en la tristeza pero algo me saco de allí y me detengo ante las hermosas primorosas que hay en todo el bosque y como al final, sin esperanza para mi, el volvió a darme vida, volvió solo por mi aunque yo no lo merecía y sabiendo que un futuro prometedor le esperaba en el Capitolio.

Sin mucho esfuerzo y en menos de quince minutos cace un par de de gransos y conejos que llevo a la orilla del bosque para despellejar, sonrió ante la fauna que ha ido aumentando desde que todo comenzó a cambiar en Panem, saco mis flechas de sus cuerpos y cuando el aroma de sangre llega a mis sentidos tiemblo y me alejo de mi cacería para ponerme a devolver el estomago, una, dos, tres veces hasta que esta vacio, me siento agotada y con frío, me acerco a las presas y aprieto la boca esperando que la sensación de asco remita, meto todo en el bolso de caza y mis flechas sin limpiar en el carcaj me encamino a casa, quiero que mi esposo me abrace y quite este sentimiento de mí, de pronto me siento asustada y no sé por qué.

Camino hacia la casa y al llegar a la verja veo al guardia apilando piedritas mientras espera que su turno termine.

- Volviste antes de lo que esperaba – me comenta mientras me mira ceñudo - ¿te sientes mal Katniss?

- He no –dije intentando sonreír – Toma, llévalo a Marge.

- Gracias – dice tomando el grasno que le ofrezco y apretó el estomago para no volverlo allí.

- Le encantará sabes que prepara un excelente caldo, dice que le ayuda a llevar el embarazo.

- Tengo que irme – le espeto y salgo aprisa, en ese momento un temor me invade al escuchar una fuerte explosión, un cañón y lo primero que viene a mi cabeza – Peeta. – grito amargamente y corro hacia la casa, pierdo el paso y caigo sobre los guijarros que forman el camino hacia la villa de los Vencedores y me levanto corriendo de nuevo hasta llegar a casa la puerta está abierta, tengo miedo. Entro en silencio y lo veo bajar las escaleras asustado.

- ¿Katniss?

- Peeta, ¿estás bien? – digo soltando todo y lanzándome a su cuello mientras los espasmos de terror me recorren.

- Calma, estoy bien, ¿Qué te sucede?

- Escuche el cañón y creí.

- Cariño, ya termino ven vamos arriba –dice tomando mi mano y la mira al sentir mi sangre. -¿Qué te sucedió?

- Yo –dijo intentando recordar – Me caí cuando veía hacia acá.

- Vamos a lavarte –dice el mientras me guía escaleras arriba.

- Buenos días Sae –dice el a la mujer que se asoma en la cocina y nos mira en silencio, la veo de reojo tomar el bolso de la caza y se va silbando hacia la cocina.

Peeta me mira en silencio mientras yo pienso en el sonido, estoy segura que escuche el cañón, o acaso ¿la locura está volviendo a mí? Pienso en cada momento que quise morir, que me sentí vacía en mi interior, pienso en Prim como la perdí sin poderla ayudar, pienso en todas esas personas que de no ser por mi estarían con vida, pienso en…

- Preciosa –dijo el sonriendo trayéndome de la oscuridad donde estoy entrando. – ¿Katniss que te sucede? – me sienta en la cama mientras busca el botiquín en el primer cajón del closet.

- Nada yo –digo suspirando – estoy solamente un poco cansada.

- Pues puedes volver a dormir y me quedaré a tu lado hasta que se sientas mejor. – dice hincándose frente a mi mientras me limpia las heridas superficiales de las manos.

- Pero – digo esforzándome – ¿tú no ibas a ir hoy al distrito once?

- Puedo posponerlo para otro día.

- No –digo yo – Debes ir, ellos te están esperando.

- Bien voy –dice sonriéndome – pareciera que no me quieres aquí – dice riendo y yo le sonrió. – Huele delicioso.

- Es cierto es caldo de… - Otra vez vuelve mi estomago con más fuerza a luchar por expulsar todo yo me levanto y corro hacia el baño donde comienzo a vaciar los ácidos gástricos de mi estomago.

- ¿Katt? –dice desde la puerta.

- No entres por favor.

- Vamos te he visto en peores condiciones –dice el recogiendo mi cabello mientras las arcadas lanzan todo hasta lo último de mi estomago. Mis ojos lagrimean mientras siento las fuertes manos de Peeta en mi espalda, me levanta con cuidado y yo me dejo guiar hacia el lavabo y después a la cama donde me arropa y se sienta junto a mí.

- Me quedaré contigo.

- No, estoy bien –digo sonriéndole – Solo necesito descansar. – su mirada de dolor me recuerda esos tiempos en que ambos luchamos por salir de las pesadillas de los juegos, del miedo, dolor, odio que vi cuando lo rescataron del Capitolio y tiemblo, ¿acaso siempre recibiré esas miradas?

- Iré a traerte algo de comida y después me acomodaré a tu lado hasta que te duermas.

- No, no quiero comer, mas tarde –digo tomando su mano – quédate a mi lado y antes de irte me puedes traer el libro de mi madre.

- Bien –dice él abrazándome y su aroma invade mis sentidos como un bálsamo, siento su mano en mi cabello y poco a poco me dejo llevar en un remanso de paz y tranquilidad.

**PVo.P**

Su pequeño cuerpo tiembla ligeramente, se que está dormida por su respiración acompasada, ¿me pregunto que le habrá pasado? Aun siguen arriba muchas barreras que no ha querido romper, la entiendo porque a mí me pasa igual, a veces mi mente me juega pasadas en que debo preguntarle si es real o no es real. Me gustaría quedarme con ella pero sé que cuando despierte se molestará por no ir al distrito once. La familia de Rue sobrevivió milagrosamente a la guerra, así que nos comprometimos a velar por ellos y esta vez me toca ir a verlos, hemos logrado hacer buena amistad con los diversos distritos ya que he ayudado a varias familias allí a utilizar los granos para hacer pan, que les ayuda a vivir, pues las semillas son repartidas equitativamente según las necesidades de cada familia, entro todo lo que se llevo la guerra, también se llevo el hambre y me siento agradecido por eso.

Me muevo con cuidado y la beso en la frente, su rostro no esta surcado por líneas y esta tranquila, se que se quedará así un par de horas, si me marcho ahora podre regresar antes de la cena y estar con ella esta noche, para cuidarla de sus sueños. Me miro al espejo y veo a un hombre feliz, y cuando lo hago no comprendo como es posible, pero la mujer en la cama es lo que provoca en mi aunque muchas veces solo sienta oscuridad en mi interior, cuando la veo asustada por la guerra temo por ella, porque quiera recaer en esa locura que por poco nos separa, pero que en lugar de eso nos unió como yo nunca lo esperé.

Flash back.

El tren se detuvo en la estación del distrito 12 había pasado un mes desde que la guerra termino y no podía negarlo debía ir por ella, aunque todos pensaran que era una locura, pues ella no estaba bien de sus facultades mentales, pero sabía que me necesitaba y se lo había prometido, que la cuidaría que pagaría todo lo que ella hizo por mí aunque quizá nunca podría compensar el dolor que vivió mientras yo intente matarla varias veces. Ella estaba en el 12 con Hamytch por ordenes medicas, la voz de mi viejo mentor aun resonaba en mi cabeza.

- Nos vamos al 12, cuando estés bien, es tu trabajo traerla de vuelta. – Por días me pregunte a donde debía traerla ¿al Capitolio? ¿Al distrito 2, 4? Donde estaban aquellos a los que ella amaba e intentaba proteger. Por días esto me tuvo con dudas hasta que la escuche cantar.

Camine por las calles silenciosas de 12, vi a los habitantes que estaban regresando comenzar a limpiar las ruinas, los cadáveres, todo lo que había quedado de aquella revuelta, me detuve frente a la panadería de mis padres y note que aun entre las ruinas quedaba un horno de pie lo acaricie con apreció y recordé a Katniss aquella vez que dejamos la cueva y ella dio un par de palmaditas a las piedras de la cueva.

- Pronto estarás como nuevo viejo amigo –dije al horno pensando en que los trabajadores llegarían en un par de días para comenzar a arreglar este y los demás distritos que aun estaban en ruinas. La voz de Effie llego clara como el agua a mi mente mientras alababa lo bien que nos iban las cosas.

- Pues como te estoy diciendo Peeta ahora que te dieron de alta me iré al distrito 6 donde estaré ayudando como vocera, y tu gobernador del distrito 1 no puedo creerlo.

- Lo he rechazado –dijo secamente mientras miraba mi primera comida fuerte en casi un mes, el cordero en salsa estaba aun sin tocarse mientras pensaba en que era el favorito de Katniss.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –dijo en un tono más alto de lo normal.

- Volveré a casa, al distrito 12.

- Pero son solo ruinas –dijo ella mirando sus manos. – No queda nada de ella ahora.

- Debo intentar levantarlas –dije yo sabiendo que no solo se refería a la ciudad, sino también a la persona por la que regresaba.

- Oh Peeta, ella está loca –dijo en un tono casi de lastima – Los médicos creen que no se recuperará.

- No lo está –dije tajante mientras la miraba, había dejado a un lado las pelucas y ahora lucia su cabellera natural hasta los hombros, parecía otra persona.

- Dime Peeta, ¿Haymitch te enseño el video?

- ¿Video? A que te refieres

- Si, aquel que se filmó mientras la juzgaban por el asesinato de la presidente Coin. – se puso de pie y abrió un cajón debajo del televisor – toma, nos lo entregaron cuando le dieron su sentencia, de todos modos es tu esposa –dijo ella suspirando, por lo visto ella aun no sabía que todo era una mentira, una mentira que aun dolía.

- Gracias –digo poniéndome de pie y entrando a mi habitación donde prendo el televisor y la veo en la habitación desnuda, el colchón no tiene ni una sabana y ella se lastima por quitarse la ropa de Sinsajo que aun lleva, se desgarra la piel y se queda dormida mientras su heridas comienzan a coagular. Así pasan días, el dolor de ella me lastima como un cuchillo caliente, verla ir directo a la locura me hace querer correr a donde esta, pero ¿Qué hice yo? Estuve en el hospital luchando contra lo poco que quedaba del veneno de las rastrevispulas en mi organismo, por volver a recupérala, aunque escuchaba a todos decir "El Sinsajo enloqueció" "la muerte de la pequeña Prim" pero no sabía mas de ella y los médicos no me permitían verla, ni siquiera Haymitch venía a mi, quizá estaba tan devastado como nosotros. Mi corazón sufre al verla con tanto dolor por la necesidad de la morfina, parece estar enloqueciendo cada día más, de pronto se queda quieta en la cama y cuando parece que la locura ha ganado, comienza a cantar. Canta en todo momento, por mucho tiempo y me doy cuenta que no está loca, aunque los informes que aparecen a una lado de la pantalla lo dicen, sé que no es así, las canciones yo las conozco eran las que aprendimos en la escuela, las que cantaba cuando iba hacia la Veta y sé que los sinsajos aun se callan para escucharla. Al final ella está en la cama inmóvil tiene dos días sin comer, beber agua y sin morfina y veo Haymitch entrar en la habitación y ella lo mira sorprendida cuando el dice " tu juicio ha acabado nos vamos a casa" en ese momento me doy cuenta de lo que debo hacer, sacarla de la oscuridad en que esta, como ella lo hizo conmigo.

Mientras viajo al distrito 12 anuncian que el tren se detendrá durante diez minutos para subir y bajar pasajeros yo me dirijo a mi compartimiento y miro los papeles que me entregaron, tanto Katniss y yo tenemos suficiente dinero para vivir holgadamente el resto de nuestra vida, pues la presidente Paylor nos ha permitido quedarnos con las ganancias de los juegos y también con las casas, como recompensa por lo hecho durante la guerra. Golpearon quizá para informarle como en el 1 que tardarían mas de lo predicho.

- Adelante. – fue una sorpresa ver al hombre de traje frente a mi, sus ojos grises me recordaron a la chica a la que iba a buscar y le sonreí. – Gale que sorpresa.

- Hola Peeta, me dijeron que rechazaste ser gobernador.

- Cierto, lo mío es el pan y el glaseado. –dije sonriendo.

- Si, lo demostraste. Así que regresaras al 12.

- Es mi hogar.

- Recuerdas nuestra última conversación.

- Si, en la bodega de Tigris.

- Cierto, quiero disculparme contigo, con ella, yo deseaba que ella me eligiera pero como te dije ella te amaba por la forma en que te beso.

- Solo fue parte del show.

- No Peeta, este tiempo que ella estuvo allí encerrada, después de matar a Coin yo me puse a pensar en todo, sabes ella al igual que yo sabemos que mis bombas fueron las que mataron a Prim.

- No estás seguro de eso, yo escuche.

- Sea lo que sea, no la protegí, pensé que la amaba pero, fui muy egoísta, deje todo este peso en sus hombros y la presione, odiaba verla volverse loca mientras el Capitolio te tenía cuando vio tu segunda entrevista y nadie se lo dijo me lo reclamo con la mirada, ella me dijo cuanto te amaba en ese momento y cuanto le dolía mi mentira. Como te dije aquella vez, debería haberme ofrecido como voluntario para tomar tu lugar en los primeros Juegos, para protegerla luego.

- Gale esto no es necesario. –dije al escuchar sus palabras.

Si, lo es, debes escucharme, tú la mereces más que yo, tu renunciaste a todo por ir por ella, aunque todos digan que está loca, y yo solo me he regodeado en la culpa para evitarla, sin enfrentarla sin más y tu estas dispuesto a ir a rescatarla, tu la mereces no yo. Me equivoque al decir que Katniss escogería a quien piense que no puede sobrevivir sin él, no era ella la que escogería éramos nosotros los que debíamos hacerlos y tu lo hiciste no yo. Tú hiciste lo que debí hacer yo hace tiempo

- ¿qué?

- Protegerla.

- Cada día lo hare.

- Estoy seguro – dijo sonriendo con tristeza. – Toma.

- Que es esto?

- Me lo envió su madre, es la alianza de ella y de su padre, para Katniss, quería que ella las tuviera, entrégaselas a tu esposa.

- Gracias.

- Debo irme, cuídate.

- Lo hare – dije mirándola mientras abría la cajita para ver los anillos en su interior.

La algarabía de la gente me trae de regreso, camino en silencio mientras veo al fondo la villa de los Vencedores y con tristeza veo mi casa, la de Katniss y la Hamytch, los tres que quedamos, los pocos vencedores sobrevivientes, al ver el jardín del frente de Katniss siento dolor al ver la muerte, me doy la vuelta y camino hacia el bosque no sin antes tomar la palay la carretilla de mi casa, me encuentro después de un par de kilómetros un follaje lleno de primorosas y saco cinco arbustos para llevarlos a ella. Cuando estoy apaleando para sembrarlas ella aparece con una mirada de miedo, confusión y aun podría decir alegría.

- Volviste – me dice sorprendida.

- El Dr. Aurelius no me dejó irme del Capitolio hasta ayer―Peeta dice―.En relación a eso, él me dijo que no puede fingir que te está tratando por siempre. Tienes que contestar el teléfono. – Luce triste, los morados alrededor de sus ojos me dicen que no ha dormido bien en mucho tiempo, su cabello esta suelto y enredado, intenta inútilmente sacarlo de sus ojos y parece frustrada ante este hecho.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? –me pregunta confundida

- Fui al bosque esta mañana a desenterrar estas. Para ella –le digo pensando en su pequeña hermana -Pensé que podíamos plantarlas a lo largo del costado de la casa.- Me mira enojada y después cambia su expresión, parece que comprende a que me refiero, cierra la puerta de un portazo y sube rápidamente, yo continuo con mi trabajo hasta que termino de hacerlo, después vuelvo a casa a dejar todo el equipo y darme un baño antes de ir a visitar a Haymitch.

- ¿ya comiste? – le digo mientras el busca un poco de vino sobre la mesa.

- No

- Pues ven, vamos a casa, te prepararé algo, como se ve que te hace falta Hazelle, debemos contratar a alguien.

- No. – me dice el tajante.

- Por favor, no vamos a comenzar con lo mismo, dime ¿como ha estado Katniss?

- Por cierto, cuando llegaste.

- Hace unas horas, vamos –digo saliendo por la puerta y el viene detrás de mí, al cruzar frente a casa de Katniss veo a Sue que sale rumbo a la Veta.

- Hola Peeta, Haymitch.

- Sae, hola –le digo - ¿Dónde esta?

- Salió hace un rato, ya le deje algo de comida preparada.

- Gracias –digo sonriendo – oye conoceras a alguien que quiera limpiar la casa de mi mentor.

- Por supuesto, no faltará gente, te la traere mañana.

- Gracias – le digo y ella se va con su sobrina de la mano.

Decidí darle su espacio sabia que era difícil volver a ese lugar donde no quedaba nada de lo que ella alguna vez fue, pero debía intentar vivir, escuche un auto detenerse y vi a Thom uno de los vecinos de la veta cargar a Katniss y llevarla a la casa, me sentí asustado, se ve tan frágil. Camine hasta su casa y abrí la puerta trasera que siempre dejaba sin llave y no fue la excepción ese día, al entrar la escuche gritando_ No está aquí. Puedes sisear todo lo que quieras. No encontrarás a Prim. ¡Sal! ¡Vete! ¡No hay nada aquí para ti! ¡Ella no va a volver! ¡Ella no va a volver nunca más de nuevo! Ella está muerta. Ella está muerta, gato estúpido. Ella está muerta._

La escucho una vez y otra repetir la misma frase, esta muerta y la oigo gemir, quiero ir a su lado, abrazarla, decirle que todo va a mejorar aunque no se como, me quedo allí contra la pared por horas hasta que su lamento deja de ser y al asomarme esta dormida o en un estado inconsciente, acaricio su frente y la levanto, no pesa nada, en este tiempo quizá perdió mas de diez kilos, subo a su habitación y la recuesto en la cama, Buttercup su gato entra con ella y se hace un ovillo a sus pies.

- Cuídala – le encargo y salgo de allí, a partir de ese momento me propuse cuidarla cada día y sacarla de donde se estaba hundiendo sin remedio.

Fin flash back.

Bajo y encuentro a Sae en la cocina mientras termina de preparar lo que Katniss cazo.

- Las viejas costumbres no se olvidan – me dice sonriendo.

- Cierto, ¿Qué sonó esta mañana? Como un cañón.

- Un viejo carburador, todos se asustaron, pero ya esta todo bien, ¿comeras antes de irte?

- No, quiero llegar temprano, Kat esta algo indispuesta de su estomago, por favor puedes prepararle algo ligero.

- Por supuesto. – tomo el libro y subo de nuevo para dejarlo junto a la cama, quizá pueda ver lo que desea al despertar, me duele dejarla y es así desde que nos separaron en los juegos, me doy la vuelta prometiendo volver antes.

**PVoK**

Abro los ojos cansada, siento como si hubiera corrido un maratón, alguien me llamaba por mi nombre, miro al hombre que tengo por delante y sonrió al ver a Haymitch comiendo una torta de algo pero luce delicioso, mi estomago ruge recordándome que no he comido.

- Vaya la chica en llamas despierta de su letargo.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Las cinco.

- ¿las cinco? –digo sentándome – ¿dormí casi doce horas?

- Si – dice el dando otro mordisco - ¿tienes hambre? –dice riendo al ver que estoy mirando con ojos de muerta de hambre su comida.

- Un poco.

- Pues vamos a bajo, ¿acaso no piensas bajar a comer? – Sonrió al verlo tan bien, últimamente su estado de ebriedad había quedado en el olvido y parecía un hombre nuevo.

- Peeta me dijo que vomitaste, asi que si eres humana preciosa. –dice saliendo para darme privacidad de vestirme, aunque no sería ni la primera vez y probablemente ni la ultima en verme desnuda.

- Lo soy, ¿no lo sabías? –digo poniéndome en pie mientras me visto rápidamente y salgo al pasillo donde me ofrece su sándwich.

- Sae preparo caldo con el grasno que trajiste, pero le dije que eso lo dejara para enfermos, así que te ase uno y prepare una deliciosa ensalada, pero ella dijo "lo necesita" –dijo imitando el tono maternal de voz de Sue – pero eso déjaselo a Marge que esta por dar a luz o ni que estuvieras tu también esperando un hijo - voltea a verme porque estoy congelada a su lado y me mira preocupado, quizá mi rostro refleja algo que el no espera saber. – ¿que te pasa? – mi mentor parece encajar los engranes y mi mira sorprendido - ¿estas embarazada?

- No –le digo tajante – me cuido con las inyecciones que mi madre me manda. – Una luz se enciende en mi mente y entro rápidamente al cuarto para abrir un cajón donde para mi mayor temor la inyección sigue intacta.

- Bueno, quien lo diría. –dijo Haymitch sonriendo como nunca lo había visto – Tendremos un bebé en la familia.

- Yo no quería tener un bebé.

- Creí que lo habías considerando por la última vez que Peeta toco el tema.

- Yo.

- Vamos –dijo el hombre a mi lado mientras me abrazaba paternalmente – Vístete y viajaremos al distrito 4 a ver a tu madre.

- Pero son dos días de viaje de ida y vuelta, Peeta no sabe.

- Esta bien, ¿acaso quieres que lo sepa sin haberlo confirmado antes?

- No quiero ilusionarlo.

- Bien, eso me imagine, vístete y vendré por ti en un rato.

- Claro.

Me puse los pantalones y como si mi cuerpo quisiera confirmar el hecho de mi inminente embarazo me doy cuenta que no quepo en ellos, imposible los traía esa mañana, pero me quito la ropa y me paro frente al espejo de perfil y sonrió al ver un pequeño bultito en mi vientre, allí estaba mi bebé, el bebé de Peeta.

- El bebé de Peeta. – sonrió al oírme decir aquello, me siento asustada no lo puedo negar, siempre luche con todas mis fuerzas por evitar pensar en una familia, se que ante todos los esfuerzos de Peeta le rompí el corazón cuando le dije que no estaba lista para tener hijos, pero el aun así me eligió y por eso lo amo y le agradezco. Busco entre mi ropa y encuentro un viejo vestido de aquellos que usaba para mis visitas de la victoria y me lo pongo, es ligero y sencillo, calzo mis botas y salgo para ir a comer algo antes de que me desmaye de hambre, aunque se que eso no sucederá, pero ahora tengo que pensar en alguien más que en mí. Me siento bien pensando eso, es como si fuera algo que sabía que pasaría y no puedo negarlo tengo miedo mucho miedo, pero también me hace feliz.

- Lista preciosa.

- Si –digo mientras termino de comerme casi todo el grasno asado – Estoy lista.

- Bueno volveremos lo antes posible.

- Espera le dejaré una nota a Peeta.

- Perderemos el tren – al decir esto me arrastra sin dejarme escribir ni tomar nada, me lleva casi arrastrando hasta la terminal donde el tren esta llegando y me sube antes de que cierren las puertas.

- Bien disfruta el viaje, ire a tomar algo –dice mientras el tren comienza a avanzar y yo me siento viendo a los pasajeros que acaban de descender y allí entre la multitud lo veo, pero hay algo en su expresión que me desconcierta, nos vemos a los ojos y el se gira, quizá no me alcanzo a ver, pero quisiera saber que le pasa. Ahora tendré que esperar hasta regresar.

**PVoP**

Al bajar al andén la siento, giro buscándola pero es imposible, debe estar en casa descansando ha sido un día largo y agotador, pero me siento feliz por lo que hice, quizá a Katniss no le agrade pienso en ella y me giro para ver el tren marcharse, la gente va rumbo al resto de los distritos y yo estoy al fin en casa.

Entro en el pueblo y paso por la panadería y me detengo, los panaderos están trabajando el joven mozo que tiene once años sonríe lleno de harina.

- Señor Peeta –dice mientras saca pan del horno, le sonrio recordando que yo tuve esa actividad una vez y recibi una tunda por quemar el pan, pero valió la pena.

- Hola ¿Cómo va todo?

- Bien Señor –dice el panadero en jefe – El señor Haymitch vino hace un rato.

- ¿aquí?

- Si Señor –dijo sonriendo el joven - le dejo esto, me pidió que tuviera mucho cuidado. –dijo entregándome una caja de cartón.

- Gracias, me acerco al mostrador y la abro sorprendido, dentro hay solo dos objetos el broche de Katniss del Sinsajo que dejo de usar mucho tiempo atrás y un pequeño huevo. - ¿Qué rayos? – de pronto un temor me invade miro por la ventana y después corro hacia la villa de los vencedores, al llegar noto que tanto nuestra casa como la de Haymitch está a oscuras.

- Katnnis – abro la puerta y veo que la comida sigue en la estufa o lo que queda de ella, subo despacio las escaleras y miro la habitación la cama esta vacía, el closet desordenado y la ropa de ella en el suelo como la ultima vez, me dejo caer derrotado, por lo visto es lo mismo, nunca podre ayudarla, la impotencia me llena los sentidos mientras me doy cuenta que lo que alguna vez hubo entre nosotros en aquella cueva solo fue en ese momento, quince años juntos y el temor crece en mí, me levanto para dejarme caer en la cama, quizá solo sea un sueño y haya salido a cazar un rato, la esperaré. Levanto la vista y allí sobre el pequeño buró la veo y el corazón se me detiene al verla, la alianza de Katnnis, quizá al fin había cumplido aquello que me dijo antes de casarse. "el día que no pueda con esto me iré" al fin lo había hecho. Y Haymitch una vez más estaba con ella.

** PoVK**

Después de dos días estoy de regreso, en mis manos aprieto el sobre que me dio mi madre, no puedo creer lo que me dijo, estoy asustada y mucho, pero es un miedo diferente, busco mi dedo anular para buscar mi sortija, pero no la encuentro ¿Dónde la deje? Intento recordarlo mientras mi mente vuela a hace cuatro meses que se celebro el cumpleaños de Peeta en un picnic fuera de la casa, desde que vivimos allí los cumpleaños son celebrados y concurridos por los vecinos y amigos, ese día Peeta hizo una carne asada y algunos vecinos llevaron algo de comida. Yo estaba sentada en el suelo en un tapete a cuadros blancos y rojos, Peeta charla con Haymitch cerca del asador y veo a Marge acercarse por un poco de comida, mi mentor la saluda y camina con dos platos hasta sentarse a mi lado.

- Preciosa luces hermosa.

- Gracias Haymitch. –digo regresando mi mirada a la esposa del guardia que ríe con mi esposo, el le dice algo y la hace reír, estoy agradecida por eso.

- Ha vuelto a ser el mismo verdad.

- Si –digo suspirando – Tuve mucho miedo de haberlo perdido.

- Te tardaste en darte cuenta cuanto lo amas.

- Es cierto, lo bueno es que el nunca desistió.

- Creo que estuvo a punto –dijo el sonriéndome – Cuando le entregaste la sortija y huiste tres días antes de tu boda.

- Fui una tonta –digo sonrojada – Tenia pavor de lo que iba a ocurrir el verme casada como un juego del Capitolio creo que era fácil, hacerlo sabiendo que era real me asusto, no sabía si lograría hacer feliz a Peeta y.

- Bueno el es feliz con mirarte, ¿Qué mas puedes pedir?

- No te he agradecido por haber guardado los vestidos.

- Vaya creí que nunca dirías nada, pero se cuanto apreciabas a Cinna – el simple recuerdo de mi amigo me hace entristecer, lo echo de menos ahora más que nunca, a todos los que perdí.

- Mira nada más se atrevió –dijo riendo Haymitch mirando a Peeta, al verlo me sorprendo esta sonrojado de un color imposible, nunca lo había visto de ese color su mano esta posada en el vientre de Marge y ella algo le esta diciendo.

- El no te ha dicho nada pero se que quiere ser padre.

- Lo sé –digo suspirando – Pero tengo miedo.

- Las cosas no son como antes, es un buen tiempo para criar hijos y sé que los amaras cuando lleguen.

- Pero –digo y veo a Peeta sentarse a mi lado mientras me besa en los labios.

- Cariño no te imaginas –dice mirándonos – Sentí al pequeño de Marge en su vientre, es fantástico, wow –dice el mirándome – No pongas esa cara – me dice sabiendo mi respuesta a ese tema – Además creo que tu y yo no estamos hechos para tener hijos, yo no deseo hijos – me dice tajante aunque se que no es verdad por la manera en que mira el plato, pero se que lo dice por mí, es un tema que hemos tocado y que hemos terminado enojados por mi terquedad a intentarlo a dejar el miedo atrás.

Miro a mi mentor que está sentado frente a mi en silencio, por lo visto sabe que estoy pensando porque esta sonriendo cuando vuelvo al presente.

- El se alegrará créeme – me dice intentando convencerme - El será muy feliz.

- Lo crees.

- Si –dice – Y tu también, ahora descansen. – se sienta a mi lado y yo me recargo en su hombro, aun faltan varias horas para llegar a casa y ya quiero ver a Peeta, debe estar molesto porque no le dije nada.

- Yo le dije, además le deje una pista.

- ¿pista? Porque –digo en un brinco al oír sus palabras entre mis sueños.

- Bueno es muy listo, pero no creo que lo resuelva.

**PoVP**

Tres días, me siento molesto, ninguno de los dos ha llamado ni ha regresado, quizá al fin cumplió su amenaza y Haymitch está con ella cuidando que no haga una locura pero ya había dejado eso atrás, ahora era diferente, estaban casados desde hace casi quince años, miro el calendario y suspiro era su cumpleaños, mire en la cama allí estaba su regalo, pero lo sabía de una manera u otra sabía que eso ocurriría, que como un Sinsajo volaría lejos de mí para dejarme solo su melodía pero dolia en verdad.

- Ya esta la comida Peeta – oigo a Sae desde la cocina, agradezco que venga cada día, aunque le dije que no lo hiciera, pero dice que ya es parte de su vida, pienso que ha de creer que si no viene moriré de inanición. – Quita esa cara, ella regresará.

- ¿Por qué lo crees?

- No se llevo sus cosas –dice apuntando al librero donde están los libros de recuerdos que hicimos sobre los juegos y la guerra.

- Quizá quiso dejar todo lo que no quería atrás.

- Pues entonces debió llevarte consigo, veras que todo es un malentenido, has pensado que pudo haber ido a ver a su madre, o a Gael, a cualquiera de los dos.

- Gale –digo en un suspiro sintiendo la rabia hervir en mi, el me dijo que había renunciado a ella, pero ¿ella a él? No porque tenía esos pensamientos ellos se amaban, se pertenecían, encajaban perfectamente, pero ¿Por qué había desparecido? Se sentía como aquella vez en el bosque a punto de morir por la herida que Cato le infligió, pero esta vez su corazón era el destrozado.

- Llegamos a casa – escucho la voz de Haymitch al abrir la puerta principal y la veo pero parece diferente.

**PoVK**

Estoy asustada, estamos fuera de casa, huele a comida y a pan recién horneado, muero de hambre, pero tengo miedo de Peeta de su reacción, aunque se que quiere un hijo me recordó por varios días, que no quería uno y si era la verdad y ella se estaba haciendo ilusiones por el.

- No, no puedo – digo asustada mirando a Haymitch pero ya estaba en la puerta abierta anunciando nuestro regreso.

- Llegamos a casa – y me empuja al interior y lo veo asustada como si hubiera vuelto a la cacería y el otra vez intentara matarme.

- ¿Kat?

- Hola –dijo quitando esos pensamientos de mi mente, el nunca me haría daño pero ¿Por qué estoy tan asustada?

- ¿Dónde estaban?

- Fuimos al distrito 4 –digo en un susurro a ver a mi mamá.

- Porque no me avisaste, o me esperaste – me dice en un reclamo.

- Vamos dejala descansar están muy cansadas –dice Haymitch y yo lo miro asustada mas claro no lo puede decir.

- ¿descansar? No he dormido por temor a que hubiera vuelto a desaparecer –dice enojado – sabes lo preocupado que estuve la utlima vez regresaste herida y.

- ¿creíste que huiría? ¿Por qué?

- ¿Cómo que porque? No lo se, tu dímelo, tu eres la que se comporta de esa manera extraña saliendo a cazar sin avisarme creí que habías dejado eso atrás, pero por lo visto no, y tampoco sus secretos.

- Oye nada de secretos yo te deje la pista. - dice Haymitch en tono fingido.

- ¿pista? ¿El Sinsajo y un huevo vació?

- No lo resolviste, rayos y mira que tuve que pelear con el museo para que me lo prestarán –dice Haymitch riendo – Vamos a comer a mi casa Sae –dice Haymitch mirando a la anciana. Los dos salen dejándonos solos en medio de la tensión.

**PVoP**

Estoy enojado le reclamo por todo, intento guardar todo lo que quiero decir, se que no quiso hacerlo, pero porque se fue sin avisarle. Haymitch se rie por lo que me dice del huevo y el Sinsajo y eso me enoja mas, al salir la miro parece aquella niña que se ofreció en la cosecha por su hermana y que prometí proteger.

- ¿Tienes hambre?

- Muchísima. - al ver su expresión mis sentimientos van saliendo de mí, pues el verla allí con esa sonrisa ante la comida me entusiasma, ¿como puedo pensar siquiera que me va a abandonar?Pareciera que el veneno de rastrevíspulas sigue en mi sistema.

- Como sigues de tu estomago.

- Genial –dice sonriendo pero parece que me oculta un secreto.

- Viste a alguien allá en el 4.

- Solo a mamá, me dijo que estaré bien, que estaremos bien.

- Eso es bueno, ¿acaso me contagie?

- No –dice riendo – Pero estoy asustada – la miro a los ojos mientras comienza a comer sus palabras me preocupan, pero la miro y guardo silencio mientras cenamos, ella parece feliz, pero a la vez no, a veces quisiera entrar en sus pensamientos y poder saber que le pasa, que hacer para hacerla feliz.

- Esta delicioso todo, ¿el pan lo hiciste tu verdad?

- Si –digo sorprendido - ¿Cómo es?

- Yo sé cuando lo haces tú –dice dando un mordisco a el bollo con queso.

- Pero traigo de todo lo hacemos tanto yo como mis panaderos.

- Bueno lo sé, este –dice señalando uno - ese lo hizo alguien más, pero estos - apunta a los que tiene en su plato - estos los hiciste tu.

- No sabía que tu podías distinguirlos.

- Bueno puedo hacer muchas cosas que te sorprenderás. – bosteza y me mira sonrosada. – Vamos a dormir.

- Claro –le digo levantando los platos mientras ella guarda lo que queda en el refrigerador. – Sube te veré arriba, date un baño en lo que dejo aquí limpio. – Luce hermosa con ese vestido, ¿Por qué se arreglo? Nunca la veía con vestidos mas que en ocasiones muy especiales.

- El regalo –digo recordando que lo había dejado sobre la cama y subo corriendo pero veo que no entro a la habitación, sino que fue directamente al baño. Me quito la ropa y me acuesto en la cama, quizá tengamos que hablar, tocar temas que hemos dejado en silencio por temor a sacarlos, pero que nos están dañando, creí haberlo olvidado, pero por lo visto no.

- Katniss te amo tanto –digo suspirando mientras las lagrimas corren por mis mejillas, desearía tanto hacerla feliz y me giro a un lado con el pequeño regalo en mi mano. Siento que ella se sienta en la cama y se recarga en mi.

- Yo también te amo Peeta. –dice ella y siento la humedad de su cabello en mi espalda. - ¿Qué te sucede?

- Creí que no volverías. –digo sinceramente. – me lo dijiste.

- ¿Por qué pensaste eso?

- Dejaste tu sortija –digo señalándola.

- Ah que bueno que la encontraste – me dice mientras se la pone en su dedo anular. – Creí que la había perdido con mi madre.

- Entonces la dejaste.

- Si mis dedos están un poco hinchados. Pero creo que ya me queda de nuevo.

- Peeta aunque me lo pidas de rodillas, nunca te dejaré. - dice acariciando mi rostro, borrando las pocas lagrimas que corrían por mis mejillas, borrando el miedo que aun vive en mi interior y que se que en el de ella también.

- Nunca lo haría te amo demasiado.

- Se que no te merezco pero.

- Calla –digo sonriéndole – siempre fuimos uno para el otro, lo supe desde que te vi en aquel banquillo. – La beso y siento sus brazos a mi alrededor, me besa con la misma intensidad y siento su cuerpo sobre mi cuando me giro.

**PVoK**

El calor que siento dentro de mí con el beso de Peeta es como aquella vez en la cueva, o en la playa, deseo más de él y sé que es todo mío, pero no es el momento, debo hablar con él antes de que me odie por escondérselo.

- Espera – le digo. – tengo que hablar contigo.

- Yo también. –digo mirándola. Y entregándole la cajita que tenía junto a mi cabeza.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Tu regalo de cumpleaños, feliz cumpleaños.

- Es mi. –digo sorprendida. – Lo olvide.

- Es para ti –me dice mientras la observo es pequeña y recuerdo que hace diez años me dio una igual.

- Puedo.

- Claro –dice y al abrirla veo un hermoso dije con un cristal en forma de llama de fuego. – Es un rubí para mi chica de fuego.

- Es hermoso –digo mientras lo observo y parece que tiene llamas en su interior.

- Tiene fuego como tu. Ahora que querías decirme.

- No puedo hacerlo –digo riendo - quería que fuera un día especial para ti.

- Bueno es especial, es tu cumpleaños que mas puede ser mejor, hace veintiocho años naciste y desde los cinco agradezco ese día. – siento sonrojarme y me pongo de pie.

- Peeta, quiero decirte, que bueno, ¿recuerdas lo que Haymitch te dejo? – veo que saca de bajo de la cama una caja y me lo enseña el huevo y el broche.

- ¿de dónde lo consiguió? - pregunto asombrada al ver el huevo y recuerdo algo sobre el museo.

- Pero esta vacio –dice enseñándome la pequeña perforación en el fondo, siento dolor por esa ave que no nació y mis manos van directamente a mi vientre.

- ¿Qué es? – pregunto.

- Bueno un huevo y si no estoy mal es el huevo de un Sinsajo, pero yo no entiendo. – de pronto me mira y sus ojos azules me miran sorprendido, primero el huevo y después mis manos en mi vientre.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Peeta, seremos papás.

- ¿Qué? –dice poniéndose en pie en un brinco – Tu estas, pero creí que.

- Olvide inyectarme, porque por un momento pensé en tener un bebé tuyo y simplemente lo olvide.

- Entonces, ¿Cuántos meses tienes?

- Mi madre me lo confirmo tres y medio–digo sonriéndole y enseñándole la pequeña fotografía que me saco en el centro medico de mi bebé, Peeta la admira asombrado.

- Haymitch ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?

- Él lo descubrió y quiso que lo confirmara antes de darte alguna noticia, el sigue protegiéndote.

- A ambos –me dice mientras me besa con amor, y en ese momento se que a partir de ese momento la vida será muy diferente pero seguiré luchando por vivirla en libertad.

* * *

**Un millón de gracias a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo de leer mi fic, en verdad estoy muy agradecida y mas por aquellos que han dejado su review porque en verdad son de mucho animo tantos buenos y malos, si escriben fics saben a lo que me refiero, así que tomen un minuto y denle click al botoncito de review y dejen sus comentarios. **

**Los quiere. **

**IRES **


End file.
